ikuto vuelve por amu LEMON
by amuxan
Summary: ikuto vuelve por amu y se da cuenta que ella sigue enamorada de ella y que esta sola en su casa ¿que pasara esa noche?


SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTETENECE A ,SI FUERA MIO AMUTO SERIA DESDE EL ES MI PRIMER FIC SE AMABLES ADEVERTENCIA: LEMON ONE-SHOT

Datos personales:

Amu: 19 años, universitaria, diseño y moda pelo largo hasta la cintura, bien proporcionada

Ikuto: 24años, modelo de marca

Era un día lluvioso y habían suspendido las clases de todos los colegios y amu era la encargada de cuidar la casa mientras sus padres se van ala casa de sus abuelos

Amupov

Estoy aburrida no puedo hacer nada aquí sola, si tan solo pudiera verlo , hace ya casi son 5 años que no lo veo y aun siguo enamorada de el me gustaria tanto verle esos ojos color zafiro y sus tiernas orejitas con su cola tambaleante ahh(suspira) como quiziera que aun estubiera aquí para abrazarme

(unos brazos la rodean) en serio?

Ah se siente bien ikuto

Eh????????????? Ikuto!!!!(se da vuelta para mirarlo)

Mmm amu ya no eres un aniña eh?(mirandola de arriva asia vajo con ojos picaros)

Bueno…yo si creo (roja)

Olle amu que es estabas diciendo ase un rato(pescandole el menton)

Nada en absoluto

Asi …entonces me voy (llendo al valcon)

n..no te vallas de mi laado por favor ikuto(agarrandole la camisa y llorando muy roja)

(sorprendido) amu… solo queria que me dijeras eso( la abraza con fuerza )

Te..te…a..amo ikuto!!!!!! (mirandolo alos ojos) se que tu quizas no te guste pero por favor no te alejes de mi lado

(la toma del menton)te e amado desde el momento que te vi (la besa)

(amu se sorprende pero alos segundo corresponde el beso abriendo su boca)

(mentes)

Amu: es tan atractivo y pervertido pero tan tierno y agradable

Ikuto: me encanta es tan linda y siempre tan pura y virgen como quiziera q fuera solo mia

(la lengua de ikuto exploro locamente la cabidad de amu pero por necesidad de respirar tuvieron que separase y los dos estaban muy agitados)

Ikuto: Amu..por favor solo quiero que seas mia

Amu: si… ik

(no alcanzo adecir mas ya que ikuto tapo sus labios con un dulce pero loco bezo y tomo sus piernas para llavarla cama)

Ikuto:amu te amo

Amu: ikuto yo te esperado todo este tiempo solo para estar contigo

Amu sintio una mano sacandole su polera y bajando y subiendo por la cintura de amu, ella se puso roja pero lo disfruto

Ikuto empezo a bezar el cuello de amu dejando un camino de besos bajando hasta sus peshos y despues de desahcerse del brazier ikuto lamio y se amamanto como un bebe de sus pechos ya crecidos a los 19 años que tenia ella

Amu sintio esto con un gran placer ( y derrepente ikuto mordio uno de sus pezones ) ella gimio fuerte y claro su nombre :IKUTO!!!

Cosa que ikuto escucho y le encanto( empezo lamer su bientre y con sus manos bajando delicadamente su falda dejandola con su calzon)

Amu disfruto esto gimiendo de una forma descontrolada con tan solo sentir la calida lengua chupando y recorriendo todo su cuerpo desde sus labio hasta mas debajo de su bientre

Ikuto cada vez que escuchaba los gemidos de amu mas sentia una molestia en sus pantalones que se avultaba queriendo salir. Ikuto empezo asobar con sus dedos la tela de abajo que cubria la entrada de amu, que ya estaba muy que mojada, y aprentadola con sus dedos hacien precion

Eso amu lo sintio y arqueo su espalda ya que aparte de sentir un cosquilleo que le recoria asia bajo y asia arriba su cuerpo , sintio que un liquido mojaba toda su cabidad y sus pierna y se dio cuenta que el ,el la estaba corriendo y no sabia que hacer la queria matar de placer, pero se le ocurrio un cosa por la cabeza que ella queria probar y letamente se intento de sentar tirando a ikuto al otro extremo de la cama

ikuto se sorprendio un poco pero al sentir que amu le beseba el cuello con la intecion de quitar su camisa, dejo que ella ahora tuviera el rimo, pero no soportaba la exitacion que ella le proboca estando sentada encima de el con las piernas abiertas !y moviendose de un lado a otro y a la vez besandole y tocando su gran torso¡¡¡¡

amu cuando logro desahacerse de la camisa empezo a besar con locura y timides el gran pesho bien formado de ikuto tocandolo todo, perdiendose en su belleza, y tambien subio un poco para lamer sus pezones cosa que ikuto no pudo contener gimiendo, amu bajo con besos asta el pantalon y no lo penso dos beses para sacarselo y una vez hecho saco el GRAN bulto que hace unos momentos estaba oculto y empezo jugar con el miembro de ikuto con sus manos pero parecia magia por el tan solo el hecho de que este tocando su miembro , hacia que ikuto gimiera de placer, y amu escuchaba, con placer en su manos y una ves duro su miembro lo emzeso a lamer con rapides, ahora metiendolo en su boca sacandolo y metienlo ,con muxo placer ikuto gemia tan fuerte q hasta se habia dibujado un sanrrojo en su cara cosa que amu noto y empezo a mamarlo mas rapido e ikuto ya estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, e ikuto gimio el nombre de su amada: amu!!!

Amu en cabio tenia todo su semen en su boca, ella estaba muy roja pero al recibir un beso de su amado todo fue como un encantador sueño

Ikuto siguio con besarla y nuevamente morder sus pezones , vajando hasta su bientre y por ultimo desahacerse de la ultima prenda que le quedaba a amu, una ves hecho esto el vajo su lengua hasta la entrada de amu lamiendo toda su cabidad, mientras amu grito con desperacion a ikuto:IKUTO ¡!!!MAS POR FAVOR MAS!!!,cosa que ikuto escucho claramente y de inmediato remplazo su lengua por uno de sus dedos mentiendo en su cabidad hasta el fondo si ninguna piedad moviendolo con desperacion ,luego dos y terminando con tres amu estaba desesperada solo gritaba de placer era demasiado:MAS ..RAPIDO IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amu se arqueba estaba claro que sufria pero de placer, ikuto una vez que termino le dijo a amu:puedo seguir???, le parecio una pregunta ovia pero queria oirlo de sus labios

Amu: SI SIGUE RAPIDO!!!IKUTO!!!

IKUTO NO lo penso dos veces y llevo su pene a la entrada de la vagina de amu, amu al sentir lo ultimo se estremecio con mucho placer,ikuto iva entrando lentamente, sabiendo que le iva doler un monton si que intento ser cuidadoso , ya sabiendo que su miembro es bastante grande para la pequeña y estrecha entrada de amu, amu sintio un gran dolor punsante que se apodero de su cuerpo pero no mas grande que el deseo y placer que sentia en ese momento,ikuto habia logrado meter por completo su miembro en el interior humedo de amu, ambos sintieron un profundo placer e ikuto se hacerco a ella y la beso y amu le sussurro a a la oreja

Amu: amor sigue ,,cosa que ikuto lo puso muy exitado ya que su amu dijo que siguiera sabiendo que le dolia mushimo,pero ikuto no lo desaprobesho y emposo a moverse de a poco tratando de acomodarse y despues de eso fue mas rapido,amu puso sus manos en el cuello de ikuto para poder mover mucho mas rapido,ikuto la tomo de la cintulo hacia el centandola aun con su miembro dentro de ella,amu se movia con dificultad hacia arriba,pero cuando se acostumbro lo hizo ms rapido, amu ya no sintio mas dolor sino que fue remplazasado por un fino y dulce calor que provenia del miembro de ikuto que ya estaban en el orgasmo ambos, e ikuto iso un ultimo es fuerzo y en el ultimo movimiento amu y ikuto gimieron juntos. ikuto se corrio dentro de amu y esto le causo un gran placer a amu , ikuto salio de amu y se recosto al lado de ella y se miraron a los ojos ,amu le acarico la cara a ikuto y ikuto la tomo de la cintura, ella era muy especial para el y el para ella.

Al dia siguiente amu desperto yno habia nadie a su lado y derrepente vio una sombra en la puerta….

Amu: ikuto?...(esta ocuro no puedo ver nada)

Ikuto: por fin despertaste dormilona(traia una vandeja con el de sayuno y una rosa blanca a un lado) como te sientes amor (tomo la rosa y se la llevo a donde esstaba) tomo amu es para ti

Amu: IKUTO!!!!(llorando)sabia que no era un sueño(lo abraza)TE QUIERO

Ikuto: mm y yo te amo(la besa)esta rosa se parece ati tan pura y hermosa

Amu: gracias ikuto

Ikuto: toma desayuna o no podras crecer niña (le da la vandeja y le da un beso en la frente)i

Amu: que??? Yo no soy una niñaaa y ademas si quieres que cresca es que no te gusto como soy???(se levanta con la sabana puesta y la deja caer)

Ikuto: (sonrie y la sienta en sus piernas) amu eres perfecta(la abraza y besa )

Amu: ikuto… gime(ikuto estaba solo con calzocillos y amu desnuda,asi q ikuto empeso a tocar su cintura y sobar su miembro con su entrada)

Ikuto: tu piel es hermosa…tu ahora eres solo mia(besa sus pechos y su piel)

Amu: ikuto ….para todabia me arde (roja y apollandose en ikuto)

Ikuto: amu..solo un poco yo te necesito (la toma y la lleva a la cama y se pone encima de ella)

Amu: ikuto ah..por favor n no(amu estaba muy excitada ya que ikuto esv lamiendo su cuello, pechos y caderas llegando casi a su entre pierna)

Ikuto:amu..perdoname es que(la abrazo )

Amu: no ikuto yo te amo….(lo mira) sigue me encanta cuando tu me tocas y besas eres tan tierno mi neko hentai(lo besa)

Ikuto: amu..eres maravillosa..te amo(la besa bajando por tdo su cuerpo asta su entre pierna ylas abre para poder meter su lengua en toda su cabiadad)

Amu: ah..ahaa…ik..u(gemia amu con placer y dolor ya que aun le ardia)

Ikuto: amu …(se dio cuenta de que le dolia mucho )lo siento amu no qu9ise obligarte(la tapo con la sabana)

Amu: (se sorprendio ante la reaccion de ikuto y lo abrazo por atrás) ikuto no te sientas asi yo soy feliz tu lado

Ikuto: amu…(seda vuelta y la abraza)te amo(la beza)

Amu: y yo a ti (lo besa) que tal si me dejas tomar mi desayuno ahora?'

Ikuto: n no …(como un niño se tira en sima de ella y la abraza)

Amu: ikut..o!!!(no se dio ni cuenta cuando ikuto le habia puesto dos de sus dedos en su entrada y los movia con locura y placer) ahaa mas mas…!!!!

Ikuto: mmm que no te e escuchado??(apegandose mas a ella de lado poniendo mas presion en su entre pierna)

Amu: (mete una de sus manos en el calzoncillo de ikuto tocando su miembro) MAS …MAS AH IKU  
ikuto: ah AMU!!!(gime al sentir su mano tocanlo y con su otra mano toca sus pechos)  
amu: ah ikuto me gusta sigue por favor sigue AH!!  
ikuto: amu…ah!(se da vuelta en sima de ella y le abre las piernas)

Amu:ikuto dame placer(le quita los calzoncillo y ponesus brazos en su cuello)

Ikuto:(pone su miembro DIRECTAMENTE y empieza moverse con facilidad tomandola de la cintura haciendo un vaiven muy calido y placentero de lento a mas rapido)

Amu: gato travieso AH!!! IKUTO (amu estaba muy complacida y feliz no sentia dolor ,ella gemia a no poder mas el placer era mucho )

Ikuto:(el por su parte empezo a besar con locura los pechos de amu era lo que mas e gustaba y luego los mordio , siguiendo moviendose dentro de ella)

Amu: ah mi ikuto(gemia con placer ya no podia mas, su espalda se arqueaba)

Ikuto: amu me vengo (el ya tampoco podia mas, si que empezo a ir mas fuerte y mas rapido y cintio algo tan calido, amu habia tenido su orgasmo, pero el aun seguia queria que ella gritara su nombre con placer)

Amu: AH!AHA!!...IKUTO IKUTO IKUTO NO PUEDO MAS(estaba al borde de la exitacion y solo gemia )

Ikuto: AH!!...AMU(al hacer amu gemir era musica para sus oidos y derrepente y cuando no podia mas se vino dentro de ella, saliendo y dejando correr todo el semenpor su vagina y piernas para luego recostarse al lado de ella y abrazarla)

Amu:(le acaricio el ojos y su boca dandole un apasionado beso dibujando un tierno sonrrojo en ambos y al notar esto amu sonrio) mi neko hentai te amo

Ikuto: (este se quedo dormido como un niño en el pexo de amu, cosa que ella no iso si no que se levanto y le dio un beso en la frente)

Amu: ikuto…(ella se fue a bañar pero mientras pensaba muy preocupada algo que probablemente le traeria problemas)ah … que pasa si quedo embarazada..no se que hare

Luego amu le iso le almuezo a ikuto dejandoselo en la mesa y una nota que decia:

Amor Sali a dar un paseo y a comprar algo

Para la cena no te precupes….

Adios

Con amor amu

Amu pov

Estoy tan preocupada quizas lo mejor seria ir a comprar una prueba de embarazo me aseguraria aaaa (suspiro) y que pasaria no podria seguir llendo la univercidad y lo que mas preocupa es que ikuto se valla de nuevo y me dejo sola,….osea con mi bebe ..ah ikuto yo lo amo tanto espero que no este embarazada(amu se dirigio a una farmacia para pedir un test de embarazo)

Amu: ah ojalas que resulte por favor (mira hacia el cielo) tengo miedo (luego de ir de compras se fue a casa e ikuto ya habia almorzado pero no lo encontraba fue ala pieza y cuando entro intio por atrás unos brazos )

Amu:ikuto!!!(se puso roja)

Ikuto: ola amor(le dio un beso en el cuelloy amu se estremecio)

Amu. Iku..to gimio(se dio vuelta y se puso roja por que ikuto solo estaba con su toalla)

Ikuto: te ves preciosa amu(viendola de arriba hacia abajo y la abrazo,y alcanzo a sacar la bolsa que traia amu en su bolsillo) lo tengo aver q sera????????

Amu: no ikuto no lo veas por favor(amu salto para alcanzar a ikuto pero el esra demasiado alto y termino tropezandose y callendose)

Ikuto: mmm por que no quieres que lo vea ah.. aver(lo abre y queda impresionado no sabia que decir estaba en choc) amu tu …piensas que

Amu: acaso no lo pensaste (empezo a llorar y miro a ikuto) que hare si estoy embarazada?

Ikuto: amu….yo te voy a dejar sola(la abraza fuerte) yo te amo y seria el hombre mas feliz si u fueras la madre de mi hijo

Amu: ikuto… en serio? (lo mira)

Ikuto: si, por supuesto y poder vivir contigo todos los dias de mi vida seria marvilloso mi amu mi vida mi corazon te amo(sonrie y la mir alos ojos secandole las lagrimas)

Amu: te amo ikuto gracias mi neko nunca e sido tan feliz mas que solo contigo( lo besa aposionadamente, tomandolo del cuello para alcanzarlo)

Ikuto: amu con respecto al test, deberias hacertelo para comprobar si realmente lo estas, aun que yo soy feliz lo estes o no amu

Amu: si ikuto(lo mira perdiendose en sus ojos)

Ikuto: amu? Estas hay…? mente: se me ocurrio una idea para hacerle una broma,,olle amu despues te vas a poner gorda y dime como vamos a tener sexo?

Amu:aaaa(amu reacciono y se puso rojisima)NEKO HENTAI!!! (se dio vuelta y se cruzo de brazos)

Ikuto: mm si pero soy tu neko hentai( la beso)

Amu: (se dio cuenta de que se estaba dejado llevar y le quito el test y se metio al baño) bueno espra un poco otosan (amu por dentro estaba que se moria de la risa por la cara que puso ikuto)

Ikuto: haa quizas me tendre que hacer la idea de que me llamen papa(ikuto se vistio y se sento en la cama a esperar) tanto que demora..,ya pasado una hora

Amupov

Aaa a que hora saldra el relsultdo esto dice queaproximadamente una hora ah(suspira) estoy tan nerviosa, Pero con lo que me dijo ikuto estoy feliz y me dan ganas de tener un hijo de el y casarme y tener una familia, y me pregunto como sera sus hojos y boca (=amu fantaseando con su quizas hijo) derrepente amu se dio cuenta de la hora y ya habia pasado el tiempo y se dio vuelta para ver el resultado y comenzo a gritar:AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: abre la puerta asustado) amu que paso????

Amu: (sonriendo) ikuto estoy embarazada!!!!!(y se balanzo a ikuto callendo al suelo y lo abrazo)

Ikuto:(sonriendo)en serio? Amu (la sento en sus piernas)

Amu: si si mira(le muestra el test que mostraba positivo)

Ikuto: amu! Vamos a ser padres (la besa mucha veces y la abraza) te amo

Amu: ikuto yo te amo (lo miro) vamos a estar juntos para siempre cierto?

Ikuto: que cosas preguntas claro que si, te amo amu

Amu: yo tambien

Este no es el fin bueno esto lo deciden ustedes por que si quiere y les parece bien lo puedo seguir, se aceptan criticas y recomendaciones espero que les hay gustado ya que es mi primer fic por fis dejen reviuw


End file.
